Question: Last week, Ben and Michael decided to see how fast they could sprint 300 meters. They asked their friend Daniel to time them with a stopwatch. After 3.11 minutes, Daniel agreed to time the runners. Ben sprinted first and ran 300 meters in 89.86 seconds. When it was Michael's turn, he sped off and completed the run in 58.59 seconds. How much faster was Michael than Ben in seconds?
To find how much faster Michael was than Ben, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Ben's time - Michael's time = difference in times. ${8}$ ${9}$ ${8}$ ${6}$ ${5}$ ${8}$ ${5}$ ${9}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ Michael was 31.27 seconds faster than Ben.